The invention relates to a system for controlling a reproduction machine, and more particularly, to a method for inhibiting the execution of a floppy disk loaded into the control of such machine.
As reproduction machines such as copiers and printers become more complex and versatile in features and capability, the machine software control permits the storage and manipulation of sensitive customer information and proprietary machine data as well as the communication with off site facilities. The security of this type of information becomes a prime consideration including the prevention of the copying of control disks that are loaded into the machine, and even more importantly, to the prevention of the use and execution of various utility disks that are loaded into the machine.